


Don't leave him alone, Danno

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bedsharing, Episode Related, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grace is worried about Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Kupale, M/M, happy end, next morning, s2ep17
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Nach dem Treffen mit Gabby stellt Grace die Welt ihres Vaters mit einer simplen Frage auf den Kopf."Wird Onkel Steve nicht traurig sein?"





	Don't leave him alone, Danno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlippedDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippedDee/gifts).



> Für SlippedDee, die mich mit ihren verrückten Tweets über Steve und Danny letzten Endes in ein neues Fandom gezogen hat.  
> Mahalo.

**Don't leave him alone, Danno**

Das Treffen mit Gabby und Grace war toll gelaufen, ziemlich großartig sogar. Umso mehr überraschte Danny Graces Frage, als er sie ins Bett brachte.

"Wird Onkel Steve nicht traurig sein?"

Danny sah verwirrt in das ernste Gesicht seiner neunjährigen Tochter. "Wie kommst du darauf Äffchen?"

Grace setzte sich ein Stückchen auf. "Wenn du jetzt mit Gabby Zeit verbringst, wer ist dann bei Onkel Steve? Ist er dann ganz allein Danno?"  
Und hatte ihn die erste Frage schon überrascht, traf ihn dieser Gedankengang von Grace jetzt eiskalt.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass Onkel Steve allein ist," erklärte das Mädchen weiter. "Gabby ist nett, aber sie nimmt dich Steve weg, so wie Mom mich dir weggenommen hat, als sie Step-Stan geheiratet hat!"

Grace schluchzte die letzten Worte und Danny zog seine Tochter in eine feste Umarmung. Grace schlang ihre Arme um Dannys Hals, kletterte in seinen Schoß und weinte gegen seine Schulter.  
'So viel zum Thema 'gut gelaufen'' dachte Danny, während er beruhigend über Graces' Rücken strich und beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Die Gedanken seiner Tochter brachten Danny zum überlegen.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass Gabby mich Steve wegnehmen würde?" fragte der Detective als Grace sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Das Mädchen zuckte erst nur mit den Schultern und drückte sich noch fester an Danny. Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Was war das Äffchen?"

"Ich dachte du wärst in Steve verliebt," wiederholte sie.

Dannys Innerstes zog sich merkwürdig zusammen und sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Grace, mit ihren unschuldigen neun Jahren, ahnte vermutlich nicht wie nah sie der Wahrheit damit war.  
Ehe Danny eine Antwort, eine zufriedenstellende Antwort, für sie hatte, sprach sein Äffchen weiter.

"Seit du nach Hawaii gekommen bist, warst du traurig Danno. Du hast echt dein Bestes gegeben um es mich nicht merken zu lassen ... aber du warst traurig. Und dann hast du Onkel Steve getroffen und warst plötzlich wieder glücklich ... und er sah heute Abend so traurig aus ..."

"Oh Äffchen," seufzte Danny. "Ich kann dir versprechen, dass niemand mir Steve wegnehmen kann. Er ist mein bester Freund. Und ich lass ihn sicher nicht allein." Wenn dann war er es, der Danny allein ließ, aber das brauchte Grace nicht zu wissen.

Grace hob ihren Blick und Danny wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen. "Indianerehrenwort?"

"Indianerehrenwort. Aber jetzt gehts ab mit dir ins Bett Äffchen. Nicht dass deine Mom einen Grund hat böse auf mich zu sein, wenn du nicht ausgeschlafen bist." Danny half seiner Tochter unter die Decke und steckte sie an den Seiten fest, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

"Hab dich lieb Danno," murmelte sie leise, als ihr bereits die Augen zufielen.

"Danno liebt dich mehr."

Er machte das Licht aus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Danny machte einen kurzen Abstecher beim Kühlschrank vorbei und nahm ein Longboard mit nach draußen, wo er sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ, die auf der Veranda standen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Es war ein guter Abend gewesen: Gabby hatte sein Äffchen kennengelernt und seine Ohana. Sie mochten Gabby und Danny hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Bis zu Graces kleinem Ausbruch eben.

Und Grace hatte Recht mit dem was sie gesagt hatte: Danny war glücklicher seit er Steve kannte, noch mehr weil er Grace bedingungslos liebte und alles, wirklich alles, für sie tun würde. Und ja ... ja ... er war ein wenig verliebt in ihn. Gott, wer wäre das nicht? Jeder der im Besitz seiner vollen geistigen Kräfte war konnte sehen, dass Steve wandelnder Sexappeal auf zwei Beinen war! Außerdem war er charmant, witzig (gut, manchmal besaß er einen äußerst eigensinnigen Humor, den nur er zu verstehen schien), loyal und gütig.  
Wenn es jemanden gab, auf den Danny sich zu hundert Prozent verlassen konnte, war es Steve.  
Vorausgesetzt er verließ Hawaii nicht wieder komplett überstürzt zu irgendwelchen Missionen (geheim oder nicht) und SEAL-Trainings. 

Und wenn Danny ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte es ihn ziemlich verletzt, dass Steve Catherine ohne zu zögern gefolgt war. Er hatte mit Steve über seine Gefühle reden wollen, aber er hatte Hawaii ja verlassen müssen.  
Und dann kam Gabby ... Steve hatte ihn dazu animiert mit ihr auszugehen. Sie war eine kluge, charmante und überaus hübsche Frau. Danny mochte sie wirklich, aber er war sich eben nicht sicher, ob es zu mehr reichte.

"Dafür das der Abend gut gelaufen ist, siehst du ziemlich unglücklich aus."

"Herrgott McGarrett!" fluchte Danny laut, als Steve ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Er würde sich nie an die Ninjafähigkeiten des Anderen gewöhnen.

"Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich unglücklich bin!"  
Steve hatte zumindest den Anstand überrascht auszusehen, als er auf sich selbst deutete. "Ja ... ja du! Du hast es geschafft, diesen großartigen Abend in ein Drama zu verwandeln, weil Grace sich um dich sorgt und einen kleinen Zusammenbruch hatte."

Danny nahm einen Schluck von seinem Longboard und folgte Steves Bewegungen, als er sich in den Stuhl neben Danny sinken ließ.

„Geht es Gracie gut?“ Sorge schwang in Steves Stimme.

„Ich konnte sie beruhigen,“ antwortete Danny.

Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er wüsste, dass Steves Sorge nicht echt wäre. Aber es war nunmal Steve, der Himmel und Hölle für Grace in Bewegung setzen würde.

„Warum macht sie sich Sorgen um mich?“

Danny drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah Steve in die Augen.  
Diese unglaublichen Augen die je nach Steves Laune eine andere Farbe hatten und um die sich langsam kleine Fältchen bildeten. Und in denen Danny hätte ertrinken können.  
Aber dafür war jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt.

„Sie hat Angst, dass du alleine bist wenn das aus Gabby und mir etwas ernstes wird. Als ob ich dich je aus den Augen lassen würde.“

Steve blinzelte kurz, ehe er antwortete. „Ist das nichts ernstes zwischen dir und Gabby?“ Neugier schwang in Steves Stimme und Danny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie ich dir bereits versucht habe zu erklären ist die Sache nicht so einfach. Unabhängig wie gut sich Grace und Gabby heute verstanden haben, ist meine Tochter der festen Überzeugung, dass du für mein Glück verantwortlich bist. Und umgekehrt …“

„Danno ...“ versuchte Steve ihn zu unterbrechen, doch davon wollte Danny jetzt nichts wissen.

„Das Verrückte … und seit ich dich kenne besteht der Großteil meines Lebens aus Verrücktem und wahnsinnigen Dingen … das Verrückte ist, das Grace in diesem Fall Recht hat Steven. Du hast mir mit 5-O eine neue Perspektive geboten, hast mir eine Chance gegeben, obwohl ich der Fremde hier war und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Aber das Wichtigste: du hast mich zu einem Teil deiner Familie gemacht. Grace und mich. Für uns bist du Ohana, Steve … Ich hätte vermutlich früher mit dir darüber reden sollen, hätte es auch beinahe getan. Aber dann bist du mit Cath verschwunden, zu diesem Navyding ...“ Danny atmete kurz durch. „Ich mag dich Steve, sehr sogar. Und um mir das einzugestehen hat es meine Tochter und ihr verdammt großes Herz für dich gebraucht.“

Danny leerte den Rest seines Bieres mit einem Zug, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging nach drinnen.

„Danny warte!“ Steve holte ihn kurz darauf ein.  
„Du kannst nicht einfach einen solchen Monolog halten und dann einfach gehen!“ zischte Steve.

Danny drehte sich müde zu Steve um. „Warum nicht?“

Steve sah ihn entgeistert an. „Warum ni … Danny! Wir müssen darüber reden!“

„Warum Steve?“ Danny seufzte resigniert. „Du hast Catherine, du bist glücklich mit ihr. Was macht es da für einen Unterschied was ich fühle?“

Danny stockte der Atem, als sich Steves warme Hände an seine Wangen legten. „Einen Großen, Danno,“ murmelte Steve gegen seine Lippen, ehe er sie zu einem Kuss verschloss.

Die Flasche, welche Danny noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.  
Der Kuss zwar ziemlich keusch, nur ihre Lippen die für einen Moment aufeinander lagen, ehe Steve sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ich mag dich auch Danno, sehr sogar,“ wiederholte Steve Dannys Worte. „Und zwischen mir und Cath ist nichts, nicht mehr. Das was mich glücklich macht bist du. Und Gracie. Ich möchte ein Teil deiner Familie sein, wie du ein Teil meiner Familie bist, Danny.“

Danny lächelte müde und tätschelte Steves Hand, die immer noch an seiner Wange lag.

„Okay,“ antwortete Danny. „Okay. Und so gern ich das hier jetzt wirklich weiter mit dir vertiefen würde, ich bin todmüde.“

Steve löste seine Hände von Danny, küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür machte. Dannys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was genau denkst du, was du jetzt machst McGarrett?“

„Ich ...“ Steve drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Mein Schlafzimmer ist den Gang runter.“ Danny deutete in besagte Richtung. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich jetzt gehen lasse. Ich sagte 'nicht vertiefen' und nicht 'nach Hause fahren'.“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Dannys Schlafzimmer, welcher ihm folgte. Sie zogen sich schweigend aus und schlüpften unter die Decke.

„Gute Nacht Danno,“ flüsterte Steve in die Dunkelheit.

Danny tastete nach Steves Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Gute Nacht Babe.“

**~*~**

Es war noch nicht hell draußen, als Danny unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Etwas hatte ihn gerade getackelt und der Aufprall war alles andere als leicht gewesen.  
Stöhnend drehte er sich um, um den Übeltäter zu identifizieren. Doch es gestaltete sich als etwas schwieriger als gedacht, da Steve sich im Laufe der Nacht wie ein Oktopus an Danny geklammert hatte.

„Äffchen?“ fragte Danny so leise wie möglich ins Halbdunkel seines Schlafzimmers.

„Danno? Warum ist Onkel Steve hier?“

Danny streckte seinen freien Arm nach Grace aus, welche sofort zu ihm ins Bett geklettert kam und sich über ihn lehnte um den schlafenden SEAL zu beobachten.

„Wir haben geredet Äffchen. Und du hast mir ganz schön ins Gewissen geredet gestern Abend. Du hattest Recht, dass ich ihn nicht allein lassen kann. Also muss Steve bleiben.“

„Für immer Danno?“

Der Arm um Dannys Mitte schloss sich ein wenig fester um ihn.

„Wenn ihr mich denn haben wollt, dann klingt 'für immer' ziemlich gut für mich,“ antwortete Steve mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Was sagst du Äffchen?“ fragte Danny seine Tochter.

„Onkel Steve kann bleiben,“ beschloss Grace mit fester Stimme und kletterte zwischen sie.

„Mahalo Gracie,“ antwortete Steve mit einem Lächeln und küsste das Mädchen sanft auf die Stirn.

Danny hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich an diesen Anblick gewöhnen konnte. Seine zwei liebsten Menschen auf dieser Insel mit ihm zusammen im Bett.

Ja, dass war ein Anblick an den er sich definitiv gewöhnen konnte.


End file.
